Life, Love or Death
by PatsTheName
Summary: In the original story, Katniss has a lifelong friend and a guy she just met. But what if they make a switch? AU where Peeta actually had the guts to talk to Katniss when they were kids and she never actually met Gale. GalexKatnissxPeeta, mostly Gale. :P
1. The Reaping

**Author's Notes: Hola! Remember when I said in my profile that I wasn't exactly a first-time fanfiction writer? Well... I started our writing for a Hunger Games Fan Fiction website a few years back and I found the file, but forgot the site. Whoops. =))**

**So instead, I'm posting it here and I will try to update when I have free time, just like the other stories. ;)**

**Forgive me if there are some amateur stuff thurr. I wrote chapters 1-3 (?) when I was around 13. -)**

**Enjoy and review! :-bd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. It belongs to the one and only Suzanne Collins. If I did own it, though, I would have them have English accents instead of Southern. T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>I. The Reaping<strong>

I swing over to the Hob to meet him. Normally, we don't meet there, but today's different. Today's the day that twelve-through-eighteen year olds should dread, but the Capitol forces to celebrate. The day where odds are not in anyone's favor. Today's the day of the reaping.

"Hey, Katniss!" he shouts from across the pathway. Everyone at the Hob stares at him.

"No need to shout so loud, Peeta." I say, giggling as he realizes he has done something embarrassing.

Peeta and I have been friends since we were eleven. Since my father died, my mother seemingly died as well from her sorrow. I took charge of the family since my mother looked like she won't be able to revive from this nightmare and my sister, Prim, was only seven. Months passed and the money given to my mother to start her apothecary business was long gone. I tried hunting outside the fence, but I mostly end up with a small bird or a small rabbit.

We were all starving to death. _If I could just hold out until May 8th_, I thought, _I can sign up for the tesserae. _One rainy day,I tried to trade Prim's threadbare baby clothes to the merchants in the public market. No one would take them. I tried looking into the trash cans outside the houses, but no luck. The smells of the food coming from the stalls drift me to a daydream about the times when my father use to sit beside me and Prim by a fire eating soup to warm us up. The only thing that brings me back to reality is the icy fingers of the rain going down my back.

As I was looking inside the trash can of the baker, a pudgy woman, the baker's wife, screams at me and tells me to go away. She mumbles about the kids who try to steal her trash and leave a mess of rotten dough all over the street. A little boy, who looks about my age, tries to peak from behind his mother's back. I tried to run away as far as I could, but I only have so much energy. I sit next to a pig sty, hoping that I will be able to survive. But at the exact same moment, my thoughts are disrupted by a loud shriek and a smack coming from the baker's house.

I see the door open, the little boy with a huge red mark on his face and two burned loaves of bread in his hands. _What did he hit him with, _I thought. His mother's shouting at him, telling him to throw the loaves to the pigs. He slowly throws the burnt bits of the bread into the sty, not even catching my glance. I even thought I was almost invisible. As his mother returns to the house, the boy threw the two loaves of bread in my direction and ran inside. I sat there, in awe of the bread. I ran home and ate a loaf of the hearty bread with my family.

The next day was a school day, so Prim and I headed off for school. The only thing I could think about is the boy and the bread that gave me hope. _Did he burn them on purpose? _I saw the boy in class, face swollen where his mother hit him. His friends were asking him about his swollen cheek. Once he was sitting alone, I walked over and sat next to him.

"You burned the loaves on purpose, didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah. Sorry if they seemed too tough." He said shyly as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Don't worry. They were perfect. Minus the burns." He gives a little laugh. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me that well."

He looks back at his fingers and mumbles, "It didn't matter. You looked starving and I wanted to help you. Plus, I want to know you."

"Well here, let me start. My name's Katniss Everdeen." I hold out my hand.

"Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you." He gives my hand a soft squeeze.

We've been really close friends ever since. We've taught each other a few things as well. I taught him how to hunt, while he taught me how to make a decent loaf of bread with our oil and grain rations. We hang out at school, but I stayed away from his friends. So now we just hang out at the Hob.

"Look what I've got." Peeta holds up a plastic bag with peppermint candies inside. We only buy those for special occasions. Like today.

"You must've saved up for those." Considering candy is a luxury almost no one can afford in District Twelve.

"I've got my sources." Peeta says with a grin. "Happy Hunger Games, Katniss!" He opens the bag of peppermints as he suddenly falls into a Capitol accent. "And may the odds..."

He throws a piece of candy and I catch the sweet, minty treat in my mouth. "...be _ever_ in your favor!" We both laugh because the Capitol accent is so affected, almost anything sounds funny in it.

We talk about our families, what they're thinking about today, and he asks how Prim will take her first reaping. I'm not even sure of that answer myself, but I don't think she's anywhere near excited. We all aren't, but since it's a "holiday" we have to at least pretend we're happy. He mentions a few things, but they were blocked out by thoughts of Prim.

We say goodbye to each other and meet up at the square at two. Since we're both sixteen, we stayed in the roped area near the seventeen-year-olds. I brought Prim to the area of the twelve-year-olds at the back of the crowd. It seems like there are more children than ever this year.

The usual events happen. Mayor Undersee states the dull history of Panem, how it came from the ashes of a place once called North America and why we have to celebrate the game. Once he finishes, he stares at the empty seat that's been empty since the start of the ceremony, then calls Effie to step up on the platform to draw the names of the tributes this year. "Happy Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I catch a glimpse of the bystanders as they bet on whoever's name will be cast. "Ladies' first!" She takes her time to pick a name from the ball and finally picks out a name.

I'm frozen in shock from the name that escapes Effie's lips. It's the name I've heard a dozen times. The name of the person who comforts me when I'm not able to catch game for food. The only person who cries before she knows the reason why I'm crying. The name I'll miss the most if she dies.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review please! :D<strong>


	2. Emotional Breakdown

**Author's**

**Enjoy the story, though. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, and therefore not the owner of the Hunger Games series. Got it?**

* * *

><p><strong>II. Emotional Breakdown<strong>

Everything seems to slow down. How could she have been chosen? Her slip is one in millions! I feel Peeta clutching onto my arm, trying to comfort me. Did I fall? I see her, passing by the roped area for the sixteen-year-olds, pale and stiffly stepping onto the steps of the platform. Her blouse is sticking out like a duck tail again and sink back to life. I run towards her and stop her from stepping any further. "I volunteer!" These words escape my mouth before I can stop them.

The mayor and Effie have a little debate onstage about my decision, but they let it pass. A drunk Haymitch Abernathy comes towards the stage. He's the one missing from the three chairs on stage. He's staggering towards me and yells something that I can't understand to the cameras. All I can manage to hear him say is "More than you!" while he points to the cameras. Is he mocking the Capitol? Just as the thought passes my mind, he flings himself off the stage head-first. _So this is the guy who's gonna try and save me in the arena._

Effie keeps the ball rolling by picking a boy's name from the crystal ball opposite from the girls. I can tell her hair is fake because her pink hair has slightly gone to the right. I had no time to think about Peeta when she says the chosen boy tribute.

"Gale Hawthorne" that name rings inside my head and I know I've met this boy before.

_Anyone but him,_ I thought. I know this guy. First time I saw him was just a few days after I met Peeta. In the woods, where I saw him shoot an arrow and set a snare. I also pass by him at school, being the talk of all the girls. Clearly the odds are not in my favor today.

Effie starts asking for volunteers. No one steps up to take his place. I think he has two younger brothers, but they're probably too young to volunteer. I see him, olive skin, grey eyes, it's obvious he's a Seam guy.

Tons of thoughts are running through my head. _What will I do? Will I kill him? Does he know me the way I know him? _Probably not.

We're being escorted to the Justice Building as I'm trying to hold back my tears. I go to my waiting room, hoping the first guest won't see my tears soaked in the velvet couch.

My sister comes barging in, hugging me tightly as my mother comes in. We're all sobbing and telling each other to take care of each other. Prim's asking me to try as hard as I can to win. I tell her I will, even if we both know it's an incredible feat. Peacekeepers come to take them away and I hold on to their hands as long as possible.

My next guest is unexpected. I hardly hang out with her but I guess she counts as a friend. It's the mayor's daughter, Madge.

She barges in and stares at something in her hands. "They allow you to wear at least one thing from your District. You'll wear this, won't you?" She holds out a pin she's been wearing since the start of the day. A bird enclosed in a gold ring. And if I'm not mistaken, it's a mockingjay.

"It'll be like a slap in the face for them, since mockingjays weren't supposed to exist." she said.

Before I could react, she pins it to the blue dress that my mother told me to wear, gives me a strong hug, and she's escorted out of the room.

Finally, Peeta comes in and maybe there's nothing romantic between us, but when he holds out his arms, I don't object. His body is already familiar to me — the steady pace of his heartbeat, the smell of bakery bread and frosting, even the way it moves —but this is the first time I feel it so close to mine.

He kept reminding me about strategies and weaponry inside the arena, recalling that the old Games and how some people died horribly, but I just kept thinking about this morning.

Was it just this morning when we were eating peppermints? It feels like a long time ago. Oh, how I wish I could go back to that moment.

I'm pulled back into reality as Peacekeepers pull Peeta away.

"Don't go!" I say desperately.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Prim and your mother. Make sure they're full." At least I feel safe that my family will have enough food. "Just remember to find an arrow and water." The Peacekeepers are practically carrying him out now. "And remember I..."

The Peacekeepers close the door shut and left that sentence hanging. What did he want me to remember?

I'm about to enter a car train the sight of Gale catches my eye. Compared to him, I feel like I'm a weakling. His strong, tall body, his seemingly emotionless expression, I look pathetic next to him. We both board the train and something comes to my mind. What will happen to me when I die? What will happen when I get to the arena?

How will I kill Gale?


	3. Train

**Author's Note: GAAAAH. EXAMS. I cannot write for my Ouran stuff just yet, but I finished these chapters, like, 2 years ago, so it's safe to post. =))**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>III. Train<strong>

I watched out the window as the moon started to rise. Clearly, the odds weren't in my favor this morning. First, my sister, out of millions, gets picked for the Games and I do something that may end up as my death sentence. Second, I'll be competing against a guy who I know can kill me with a blink of an eye. And third, Peseta's last sentence, until now, is still ringing in my ear.

_ "... And remember Katniss, I..."_

What was he going to say? Was he gonna wish me luck? Was he gonna give the peppermints back?

I guess I'll never know.

Effie calls me to watch a recap of the games. Turns out, the odds got even worse. The people who stood out for me were the brutish boy from 1, the fox faced girl from 5, the crippled boy from 10, and the giant and the 12-year-old from 11. Then Gale and I are called, the anthem plays, and the screen goes black. Everyone goes back into their train cars except me.

No, not only me. Somebody wants to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Gale." He reaches his hand out, but I pretend to ignore it. I don't trust him at all.

He gets the idea and puts his hand down. "Anyway, I saw you one time in the woods. Hunting. I think I was fourteen at the time. You were looking at one of my snares that had a rabbit."

He saw me? And more importantly, did he see the rabbit?

"And if you're wondering if I saw you take the rabbit out of the snare, yeah, I saw. I was wondering if I should come out and tell you that stealing was punishable by law." I managed to let out a sarcastic laugh. "But then I saw you looking at the rabbit, as if it was something sentimental, drop it and run away. I thought it was because you saw me or something."

Actually, I just _tried_ to steal it. It really felt bad since I thought someone worked hard on catching it; somebody else's means of surviving. I thought, _maybe this person also has a family to feed..._I didn't want to be responsible for someone else's starving death. So I left it on the ground to make it look like it fell from the snare. It seemed believable enough, I hope.

I stared at the floor again, silent.

He tries to break the silence. "You took out the rabbit from that snare like you've been setting them up for a long time."

"My dad taught me... before he..." I didn't think he would hear me, but turns out he did.

"I'm sorry, about your dad." An awkward silence stepped in again. "I think my dad died in the same explosion that killed yours."

Oh, right. I remember his dad died then, too. He was also on stage when we both accepted our medals of valour. He was with his mother, Hazel from what the mayor said, and his two other brothers with another sibling on the way. I wonder how it was, handling all of those kids without a father. It must've been difficult.

"I'm sorry about your father too." I say in an almost clearer voice. "I guess we should be sleeping now. Effie said it's gonna be a 'big, big, big day!' " I tried to copy Effie, to cheer me up at least, but the sadness of the day caught on.

He smiled. "Okay, I'll just see you tomorrow then." I guess he got affected too.

Somehow, something doesn't seem to be right about him. I always thought he was the kind of person who can kill anything. Someone who thinks that killing a human in the arena will be just like killing an animal on its hind legs. Now, I don't trust him twice as much as when we boarded the train. If he thinks he'll let me get my guard down, he is sadly mistaken.

* * *

><p>Haymitch seemed drunk as ever the next day. We were still on the train and Effie called us to eat breakfast. There were a bunch of plates with different breads, soups, and many other things that I don't know the name of, but all of it looks so good, I wanted to get ten of everything!<p>

As I sat down, Gale asks "So Haymitch, what advice can you give us?"

"Here's one: Stay alive." He says with the inch of sobriety he has left and guffaws.

Gale gives a sarcastic version of the laugh. "That's nice advice..." He knocks the glass of wine in Haymitch's hand so hard that it falls of the table and shatters into pieces. "...but not nice enough"

Haymitch was about to hit Gale with a shard of glass when all of the sudden, instinct I guess, I threw a knife to his sleeve and it sticks on the wall with it. We were getting ready to strike again, but Haymitch seemed calm. "So we have a pair of fighters this year." I think he was waiting for us to reply, but he continued. "I'll make you two a deal. I'll be sober enough to help you, if you guys follow what I say."

"If we don't?" Gale asks.

"Then good luck finding a nice coffin in the arena." I agreed to it, Gale needed some convincing, but we both followed

We talked about what to do once we arrive, but I guess that wouldn't be long. Because right when we stopped planning, we were already docking. Everything was filled with tons of colours that my eyes hurt. If this weren't the city that plans to kill me, then I'd love it here. It's stunning. It's unbelievable.

It was the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>YES I KNOW IT'S FOLLOWING A BIT TOO CLOSE TO THE STORY. OTL It's gonna change in a bit, just you wait. ;)<strong>

**Happy December 1st! I hope you're all in a foreign state, running late, but hopefully not alone. ;) -Bonus points for you if you get that referrence ;)-**

**See you next time! ;)**


	4. Flames

**Author's Notes: Guess who's finally updating the last finished chapter her 13-year-old-self wrote?  
><strong>

***sigh* That means I'll have to start writing the next chapters. T.T I am a lazy person.**

**Anywhore -yes, I am saying that here because of this person- A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO Cloud-Lover26 FOR BEING SUCH A TROLL AND REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! You don't know how much it means to me that you're still reading (and reading exactly the day after OR the day I post a new chapter. =)))**

**Not gonna keep you guys any longer! Enjoy! ;)**

**(P.S.: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, I would STRICTLY make certain Effie's HAIR was PINK; not her DRESS. Thank you, Lionsgate.)**

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Flames<strong>

"You look terrified." Cinna, my stylist, notices. Of course who wouldn't be terrified? I'm about to be set on fire in front of everyone in the Capitol!

Once we stepped down from the station a few hours ago, Haymitch told me and Gale to follow whatever our stylists tell us. No buts. It was easier when I was being stripped of my body hair, but being set ablaze with an experimental can of non-burning flames? Cinna's a nice guy and all, but I think there's a mad man hidden in his brain.

I spot Gale in the crowd of tributes. He's wearing the same black unitard, fiery colored head dress and matching cape as I am. I have a feeling he already knows what about to happen because even if he's acting nonchalant, I can see sweat drop down his face.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I'm guessing you know what'll happen out there." He said in a hushed voice. I nod and give an exaggerated gulp. "I'll rip your cape off if you rip mine."

"Deal." I say. Maybe we'll avoid the worst of the burns. But even if we get them off on time, we'll still have a few minor burns. And the Capitol will throw us in no matter what our condition. "I know Haymitch said we should follow Cinna and Portia, but did he consider this?"

"I think he's allowing it. Where is he anyway?" Gale says.

"I don't think that's advisable. With all that alcohol in him, and Cinna's can of synthetic flame just sitting there, well, I don't think we'll be the only things lighting up." I say.

Suddenly, we're both laughing. It's the first time I've seen him laugh. I guess we're both so nervous about the Games and being turned into human torches that we're not acting sensibly.

The doors open and District 1's chariot is being presented to the people of Capitol. Music's blasting in our ears as Gale and I boarded our chariot with coal black horses. The chariots go round the City Circle where they will welcome us, then they would play the anthem, and escort us to the Training Center, which would be our home/prison until the games begin.

The tributes from District 11 are rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go." he says, and our capes are set ablaze without uttering a word. I wait for the heat of the flames to hit my neck, but all I feel is a faint tickle. Cinna lets out a sigh as if he's been holding his breath. "It works." Then he tucks his hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. They're going to love you!"

He jumps off the chariot and signals me and Gale to do something, but the music's drowning him out.

"What is he saying?" I ask Gale, who looks amazing in fake flames. Not that I want to set him on fire or anything.

"I think he said to hold hands," he says. He grabs my right hand with his left, and I don't object. We look towards Cinna if that's what he wanted us to do. He just signals a thumbs up and a smile.

The citizens of Capitol were still shouting our names as we entered the Training Center. Cinna was right. They did love us. About five minutes after we got down from the chariot, I noticed Gale was still holding onto my hand. He lets go and we both massage our hands.

"Thanks for being steady back there." I say.

"I was steady? I'm still shaking like a leaf right now. You were steady." His voice sounds a bit shaken up, but his stance was normal. I wonder if he was just doing that to trick me or to make me laugh.

Ever since we got onto the train in District 12, I've been trying to figure out what his motives were. Was he going to do what Johanna Mason did two years ago? No, he's been appearing strong from the get-go. I bet he's trying to manipulate my mind and gain my favor so that he could be a two-faced ally. If that's what he's going for, then two can play at that game.

We ride onto the elevator to our floor and we watched the recap of the ceremony. Cinna was right. Our flames got more than our share of air-time. I was anything but unforgettable.

"Who's idea was the hand-holding?" Haymitch asks as Gale and I started to look at Cinna.

"It was Cinna's idea." Portia says.

"Perfect. Just the right touch of rebellion. Nice work, Cinna." Haymitch says in a satisfied tone and pats Cinna on the back.

Rebellion? I mean, I hate the Capitol and all, but I didn't think we'd initiate a sign of rebellion. That's when I noticed that the other tributes were staying as stoically away from their tribute partners as possible. Pretending as if the other isn't there at all. Only Gale and I were holding hands.

I guess we are starting a tiny bit of a rebellion.

The anthem ends and so does the ceremony. An Avox girl steps in and gives us all a mug of warm milk with some spices in it. Out of sleepiness, I muttered, "I know you!" I thought it was soft enough for everyone not to hear, but they did.

"That's silly! How would you know her?" Effie says.

"Avoxes are traitors who's tongues are cut off by the Capitol." Haymitch, the only one who's drinking alcohol at the moment, says with a bit of drunken grief.

Now I really regret saying that. "No, it's just..."

"Delly Cartwright! That's who she looks like. Must be the hair." Gale interrupts me. Delly is a pudgy, blonde girl who smiles at everyone in school. Even me. She's a lot different from the Avox with red hair in front of us.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's the eyes too." I started to agree with him. I know he's seen her, too. She was captured when I was hunting and Gale was hiding in the bushes a few feet away from me. I was able to make eye contact with her before the hovercraft took her away, so I guess she knows me too.

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then we should all go to bed. Tomorrow's the start of your training." Effie says with a yawn. I guess she's tired from telling everyone that we were pearls from coals, which aren't true.

We all manage to go to our rooms, but before I closed my bedroom door, Gale walk by and goes to the stairs leading to the roof. Why would he go there? I followed him and I saw the magnificence of the roof's garden.

Gale's staring at the cars and the screaming people down below. Shouldn't they be sleeping? I'm pretty sure the other districts are.

"You couldn't sleep either?" There goes my cover.

I slowly walk up to him. "Well, it's just, the Avox girl still sends shivers down my spine. You know she doesn't look anything like Delly and I know you were there when she was captured. Didn't you see her being hoisted up in a net while her friend was stabbed in the back with a spear?" A tear starts falling from my eye. Great. Now I've given him a reason to think I'm weak. I shouldn't have done that.

Gale surprisingly gives me a hug and wraps his jacket around me. "It's okay. I was there, and I saw the guy get stabbed. That's why I'm up here and not sleeping yet." He wipes the tear from my face and lets go of his grip a bit too abruptly. "I guess we should get back to bed now. Are you okay?"

I shake my head and give back his jacket. "Thanks, but I think I'll stay here first. Try to get the shivers out." He doesn't oblige and goes away.

Why is he being so nice? He knows that we're gonna face to the death in the arena. Is he still doing this as part of his strategy? _He's trying to kill you! _Either way, it's gonna be hard to kill him in the arena. In fact, It's gonna be hard to kill anyone there.

I remember Peeta, how much I miss him. Was our last morning together just a few days ago? It seems so long ago. I wish he was here, so I can at least get a feel of home again.

But I'm glad he's back at home, taking care of himself and my family instead of being here and prepping for the torture that lies ahead. At least he'll be around to make sure Prim doesn't take the tesserae when I die.

I just wish I can go back see them again, and not here where it's a living hell.


End file.
